


look at you strawberry blond/i love it when you look my way

by Dangerlove12



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerlove12/pseuds/Dangerlove12
Summary: the plan is to get here eventually:wheres the fic where veronica decided her #1 goal was to kiss betty at the v first opportunity she got and so she did at the cheerleading tryouts but literally after she stopped she was like oh shit i wanna do that again and now shes just on the prowl for constant opportunities like chick goes to sleep dreaming about how betty smeared ronnie’s lipstick on her lips where is the fic ill write it maybe mostly canon divergence AUtitle from mitski's strawberry blond





	

The plan was to get in and get out. 

_Dad’s in prison, we’ve got to leave everything behind, and basically everything is falling apart. But if I stick to the plan it’ll be fine. Get in, lay low for a couple of months, Dad gets out of jail, we move back to New York and life can go on. This is just a little bump in the road._

As they move into the apartment, this is what keeps Veronica Lodge from spiralling out of control. 

Her mom sends her to some diner for dinner and she thinks as she takes in the quaint rows of booths, and charming low lighting, and the smell of grease and whipped cream: This isn’t too bad. I can do this. 

As she waits, she marvels at how this place makes no sense around her. _Why is it a chocolate shop spelled wrong? Why does it sell burgers? Is anything here going to make sense?_

She takes one look at Betty Cooper and feels her knees buckle, just a little. 

When Betty smiles at her, well, that makes sense. 

But when Veronica notices Archie looking at her the way Betty is looking at him, her heart sinks. 

She nods her goodbyes as Pop brings her her food. As she drives back home she thinks, _Just stick to the plan._

But when she falls asleep her heart goes fuck the plan and plays Betty’s smile on repeat. 

She wakes up for school the next morning, smile on her face til she remembers where she is, what she’s supposed to do, who she is and who she wants to be. 

Thinks of New York and how the mighty have fallen and this isn’t home anyways, there’s no point in trying.

Thinks of Jamie--  
_I can’t do this._

_Not again._

\--and shakes her head to get the last of the dream out of her head. 

She gets dressed. Stands up straight and looks at herself in the mirror. Tells herself. 

“The plan does not include Betty Cooper. You can do this. Get in, get out.”  
She smiles to herself, but her reflection doesn’t seem to believe it.


End file.
